Ame to Ai
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Karena bagi gadis pemilik iris amethyst itu, hujan selalu penuh kisah, menakjubkan, mengagumkan dan romantis... /Oneshot/AU/NaruHina/mind to RnR? :D


**Ame to Ai**

* * *

**OneShoot**

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **K+

**Warning: **AU**, **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Ame to Ai©Yara Aresha

**a NaruHina Fanfiction**

* * *

Sore ini langit terlihat mendung, kilatan _blitz_ menemani tiap rintik-rintik air yang berjatuhan dari atas sana. Senja yang semula indah, kini tergantikan dengan aura gelap. Tapi, 'ia' bahagia. Bahagia bersama tiap tetes yang jatuh dengan anggun ke bumi. Bau khas yang timbul membuatnya merasa damai, meskipun suara gemuruh begitu memekakan telinga, namun keindahan sang hujan tak membuatnya gentar.

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, gadis pemilik iris _amethyst_ yang duduk dikelas 3 SMP itu belum berniat untuk beranjak dari kelasnya hingga sekarang. Ia menarik nafas panjang, tersenyum lebar. Bibir mungilnya melantunkan beberapa bait lagu yang ia hapal betul, namun kemudian lantunan indah itu terhenti ketika sebuah kertas yang dibentuk menjadi bola-bola kecil melayang ke arahnya, mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"N-naruto-kun?!" gadis itu memekik kepada sang pelaku, bibirnya ia majukan kedepan. Anak laki-laki yang berada diambang pintu memberikan cengiran khasnya, menghampiri gadis itu―sahabatnya―yang tengah kesal.

"Kau belum pulang Hinata-chan?" laki-laki berwajah manis itu duduk disampingnya, memerhatikan sang gadis dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Gadis bernama Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, jemari lentiknya kini menari diatas kertas, bermain dengan huruf, merangkainya menjadi sebuah kata yang kemudian terwujud menjadi sebuah kalimat yang membuat laki-laki disampingnya tertegun.

"_Rain is my happiness_?" ujar laki-laki bernama Naruto itu mengeja tulisan yang ada diatas kertas. Hinata tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Kenapa apanya Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa Hinata-chan begitu menyukai hujan?"

"Ah... itu karena..."

* * *

Hujan itu ajaib...

Hujan itu penuh kisah...

Hujan itu menakjubkan...

Hujan itu mengagumkan...

Hujan itu romantis...

* * *

Sejak dulu, jika hujan turun, gadis itu selalu mengamatinya dari balik jendela. Setiap kali menikmati hujan ia merasakan ketenangan, ajaib bukan? Ia suka hawa dingin yang dibawa sang hujan, seolah membawa dirinya ke dimensi lain. Ia takjub pada aroma hujan ketika menyentuh tanah. Hujan itu mengagumkan, karena hujan selalu menemaninya ketika ia merasa kesepian. Dan hujan itu romantis, karena hujan ia bisa menahan seseorang yang ia sukai tanpa harus mengatakan sepatah katapun, seperti saat ini.

Meskipun kini hujan seringkali menakutkan, menimbulkan kecemasan dan mengganggu ketenang siapa saja. Ia tak pernah bosan menikmati air yang jatuh dari angkasa itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, hatinya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Entah mengapa di dalam sana rasanya begitu sesak, seseorang... Siapa seseorang yang Hinata maksud itu? Apakah ia boleh percaya diri jika seseorang itu adalah dirinya?

"Naruto-kun~ kau kenapa?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, ia menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"_Iie daijoubu_, Hinata-chan hujannya sudah reda. Sebaiknya kita pulang," katanya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, bergegas merapihkan kertas-kertas diatas meja dan memasukannya kedalam tas gendongnya.

Langkah mereka beriringan, hujan telah berhenti. Menyisakan genangan-genangan air yang membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi.

"Hinata-chan, ano..." langkah laki-laki pirang itu terhenti saat mereka berdua berada disamping sungai _**Meguro,**_Hinata yang berjalan di depannya ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Ah, bagaimana ya? A-aku..." laki-laki itu terbata merangkai kata, Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya saat itu, batinnya. Kemudian ia mendekat kepada Keiichi, sedikit berjinjit dan menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas dahi Naruto. Ia nampak berpikir, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya.

"Tidak panas," ujarnya, Naruto menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Tentu tidak, apa Hinata-chan pikir aku sakit?"

Hinata terkekeh, "habisnya Naruto-kun aneh, sudah ah aku mau pulang."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi menjauh, ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya dengan cepat. Membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tersentak dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto, rona merah di wajahnya terlihat begitu jelas, entah karena ia malu atau kesal. Naruto membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf berulang-ulang kali, ketika Hinata memandangnya. Kemudian perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam terhadap sahabatnya itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku suka Hinata-chan. Jadilah pacarku, Hinata-chan tidak boleh menolaknya! Seseorang yang Hinata-chan maksud itu, aku kan?" Naruto mengutarakan kata-kata itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, namun dengan jelas.

Mungkin jika Hinata memiliki penyakit jantung, ia sudah terkena serangan jantung sejak tadi. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjalar, pipinya memanas, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sedetik kemudian senyuman manis merekah di bibir mungilnya, "N-naruto-kun memang suka memaksa. Aku suka Naruto-kun yang selalu percaya diri seperti itu," ujarnya malu-malu.

* * *

Aku ada, namun tak kasat mata, tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menjamahku.

Karena adanya diriku bukan untuk dimiliki, tapi aku ada untuk dirasa.

Aku bisa melumpuhkan logika dan menjadikan siapapun gila akan diriku.

Orang bilang aku datang tiba-tiba dan pergi sesuka hatiku, namun mereka salah.

Aku selalu ada, jauh sebelum mereka ada... Aku ada, namun mereka tak menyadariku.

Padahal aku selalu ada disamping mereka, didekat mereka, aku selalu ada disetiap langkah mereka...

Ya... Akulah cinta.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN**: Sungai meguro itu sungai yang ada di jepang, sepanjang hilir sungai ada pohon Sakura. Kalo musim semi indah banget...

Fanfic ini Sekedar fic ringan :3 semoga dapat menghibur semuanya... :D sankyuu

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika kalian berkenan hehehe


End file.
